The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmuceles’. ‘Zanmuceles’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flowering date around week 37, blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmuceles’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent id 30549 (not patented) with the male parent id 26356 (not patented). Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmuceles’ differ from plants of its parent plants in growth habit. The female parent has a more compact shape than the seedling, while the male parent is more spreading than the seedling.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Henricus Cornelius Maria Jacobs on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2010. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmuceles’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2010 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. In summer, about 6-8 days are needed to initiate roots in cuttings of the new cultivar, after another 5 days rooted plants are formed. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.